1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device may be divided into a reflective LCD device for displaying by reflecting light incident from the outside, a transmissive LCD device using bottom-surface light, and a semi-transmissive LCD device which is capable of reducing power consumption, and securing visibility appropriate for surrounding luminosity for implementing a high quality image.
In the semi-transmissive LCD device, a reflective area including a reflective electrode and a transmissive area, which does not include a reflective electrode and includes a transparent electrode, are disposed within one pixel, and an image is displayed by reflecting external light in the reflective area, and an image is displayed by allowing light provided from a backlight unit to pass through in the transmissive area.
The semi-transmissive LCD device adopts a dual cell gap structure in which a cell gap in the transmissive area is adjusted to be two times a cell gap of the reflective area in order to secure uniform light efficiency emitting from the reflective area and the transmissive area and to improve a contrast ratio.